


the future is now

by mabonwitch



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fluff, M/M, Open Marriage, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabonwitch/pseuds/mabonwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's really fucking stubborn and he's not letting Arthur go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the future is now

**Author's Note:**

> Unabashedly a love letter to fandom, and a fix-it for 5x13, conceptualized when I couldn't sleep due to ANGST after watching it. Canon-compliant through all but the last few scenes of 5x13.

Kilgarrah, over the long years, had proven himself a wise and powerful ally. That didn't mean he always had Merlin's best interests at heart. Or perhaps that he had different ideas about what was in Merlin's best interests.

And Merlin had always had a core of stubbornness.

He wiped the last few tears from his face and pushed Arthur's boat off before scrambling in. His magic hummed under his skin, responding to the intensity of his focus. Though Arthur no longer breathed, and his heart beat but slowly, Merlin could sense the spark of life still flickering deep within him. He would not fail. He would not.

They touched down on the isle within minutes. Merlin hauled Arthur out one last time. There, barely above the shoreline, Merlin knelt down and invoked the magic of the Old Religion. He had seen, in the Cave. It was never the religion that was perverse, no more than magic itself, only the choices of its followers. The Old Religion was impartial.

He was counting on that. There was no spell for this, no more than there had been the first time, with Nimueh a dark threat above him. 

"A life for a life," he said, "that's what you want, isn't it?"

The tingling mist that rose in answer stank of Sidhe magic. "Immortality is your gift. It was never meant for man. I'm willing to give it back." The isle listened, the Old Religion coming to bear alongside the Sidhe. "A life for a life. All my immortal years, traded for a mortal lifespan for us both. Bring the spark back to full health in Arthur, and I give up my extra years gladly."

Perhaps it was selfish. Perhaps some future Albion would need Arthur, would need Emrys. But Merlin couldn't care. He needed Arthur, here and now, in this lifetime. He needed more than a few dying days of Arthur's approval. More than bitter moments of equality. They couldn't make up for years of hiding in so brief a time.

Everything was very still. Merlin knelt over Arthur, put both his hands on Arthur's face. "Please," he whispered, and fell into his magic.

**

Arthur woke to wetness on his face. He blinked his eyes open incredulously. His wound had been mortal, he'd been sure of it. "Merlin?"

Merlin sobbed. It occurred to Arthur that the wetness was from Merlin's tears. "Arthur."

Oh. Arthur meant every word he'd said to Merlin over the last two days, and he was sure Merlin had as well. But it still made something in his chest ache to hear Merlin say his name like that, all fierce joy. He realized that if he could feel his chest ache, his side must not be as bad. Arthur shifted to test and was surprised to find no pain. He brought a hand to the wound. 

"Merlin? What did you-"

Merlin grinned, the all-encompassing kind that crinkled up his whole face in a ridiculous, endearing mass of joy. "You're alive. We got here in time." He collapsed abruptly to the side, lying on his back in the grass. He threw an arm over his face. "You're alive."

Arthur sat up carefully, but nothing pulled. He put a hand on Merlin's arm. "Merlin. You did it."

He could hear the gratitude in his voice. He could also see the faint tremor going through Merlin's form. He looked like he'd been starved a month, all thin, sharp angles. Arthur was surprised at the rush of protectiveness that welled up at the sight. Apparently knowing Merlin was a dangerous sorcerer didn't make a difference. 

"You look like hell."

Merlin snorted softly. "I...might be a little easier to kill now."

Arthur frowned. 

"Don't ask." Merlin moved his arm to catch his eyes. "Arthur. I couldn't-"

Arthur didn't ask. Instead, he got them up and off the isle at Merlin's insistence. He didn't comment on the disturbing similarity of the barge Merlin called to a funeral barge. Merlin stumbled to his knees getting out on the far shore. 

"'M fine," he tried to insist. 

Arthur laid a heavy hand on his shoulder. Despite his recent wound, Arthur felt in the pink of health. Whatever Merlin had done had restored him.

"Merlin," he admonished. "Rest."

Merlin hesitated, which was enough to worry Arthur. His- friend. His friend would normally be up and arguing with Arthur. "Yeah, alright." Merlin sighed and propped himself against a log. "Wake me if there's Saxons."

**

Merlin could only assume that there hadn’t been any Saxons, because he woke to the smell of roasting rabbit with the sun's position suggesting he had not only slept through the night but well into the next day.

"I know you're awake, Merlin Get up."

Arthur's tone was so caustically familiar that Merlin smiled foolishly as he stood. He took in the worried crease smoothing from between Arthur's eyes.

Merlin ducked his head. "Sorry."

"You slept almost a full day. How on Earth do you expect to get anything done like that?"

"It's temporary," Merlin said, stung despite knowing Arthur's veiled concern. "I exhausted myself."

Arthur's expression became serious. "Thank you. Merlin. I would have died a dozen times these last few days without you, and I suspect many more before that."

Tears tried to crawl up his throat again. "It's my honor and my privilege. I told you before Arthur, I'll gladly serve you until the day I die."

Arthur sighed and rose out of his crouch. "Come here, Merlin."

Merlin went gladly, folding himself into Arthur's arms and clinging like he'd been needing since Arthur woke up. Arthur held him tightly, the cool of his armor a welcome relief. Safe.

"Merlin," Arthur said after a long while. "Are you _falling asleep again?_ "

Merlin stirred. "Sorry. I'm really, _really_ tired, Arthur." He suspected his magic was re-calibrating, adjusting to his new status. Whatever it was was exhausting.

Arthur sighed. "Eat first."

**

Merlin managed a decent portion of rabbit before drifting off to sleep again. As restless as he felt, Arthur wouldn't move for the world. Merlin's sword was across his knees- and he would have to ask, at some point, what had happened to his own blade. His back was braced against the same log as Merlin. Most importantly, Merlin was curled into him on one side, tucked warm and pliant under his chin, resting against his heart. He sifted a slow hand through Merlin's hair.

Not for the world.

**

Merlin stirred several times, waking to eat and drink and relieve himself. Each time, he came back to Arthur, feeling a slow uncurling in his gut. He wanted to flop all over Arthur, to feel him alive beneath him. He wanted to be like this always, warm and safe in Arthur's arms. The last few days changed something indefinable between them, loosened some barrier and shook off the idiot manservant/arrogant king divide. Arthur, as he was now, showed every inclination of wanting what Merlin wanted.

When Merlin woke for what felt like the last time, rested and with his magic simmering softly, reassuringly filling him back up, Arthur's hand was in his hair. Arthur stilled when Merlin's eyes opened. Merlin blinked and leaned into the touch.

Arthur smiled. "Hello."

Desire knotted tight in him. Merlin's eyes dropped to Arthur's lips and he leaned forward. Arthur's hand urged him on, bringing their lips together. Arthur's mouth was warm and firm, everything Merlin had imagined. The kiss drew out, long and sweet. At last, Merlin pulled back.

"Gwen." Panic spiked through Merlin and he struggled back another foot.

Arthur grabbed his arm. "Merlin. Gwen has known longer than I have that this- that you- might happen. Since well before we started courting. She's fine."

Merlin swallowed. "She's _fine_?" he squeaked. Gwen was fine with Arthur, her husband, kissing other people? That didn't sound like the Gwen he knew.

Arthur regarded him steadily. "That's- part of why Lancelot was so difficult. Because we talked, a lot, about what could happen. What we wanted, how to handle all of it. And Lancelot never came up."

Merlin sighed and stopped fighting Arthur's grip. "That wasn't Lancelot."

Arthur squeezed. "What do you mean?"

Merlin cleared his throat. "Morgana did something, something sick. It was Lancelot's body, but Morgana's mind, Morgana's orders. Lancelot's spirit wasn't free." It hurt to relive. Merlin could see it in Arthur's face, as well. "I'm certain, Arthur."

"Oh." For a small space of time, it was silent. Then Arthur shook himself. "Not what I wanted to talk about, Merlin. Come back here."

Merlin flushed and moved tentatively closer again. "I need to talk to Gwen," he warned. "To make sure. She's been my friend a long time, Arthur."

Arthur huffed. "I suppose I can wait." His breath wafted hotly over Merlin's ear. "I have quite a few ideas about just how I want to shut you up."

Merlin shivered.

**

They split the watch that night, Arthur sleeping most of it as he'd been up watching Merlin. It was in the few hours closest to dawn that Merlin slept, and woke to the sound of hoof beats pounding toward them. They rose as one, Arthur's sword clearing his sheath, Merlin readying his magic. 

Percival entered their camp at a trot and pulled up short on seeing them. "My lord! Morgana- she caught us and she knows you're here."

Arthur sheathed his sword. "Stand down, Percival. Morgana's dead."

Percival sagged in his saddle. "How?"

Arthur arched his brows and told the truth: "Merlin gutted her. Thoroughly.

Percival turned an impressed look on Merlin. Merlin shrugged. It wasn't how he'd thought she'd die, but it worked. 

"Gwaine," Merlin said, abruptly noticing the form slumped behind Percival. 

Percival dismounted and got Gwaine on the ground. "He was tortured. Sorry, Merlin, I know you and Gaius are forever saying not to move people..."

Merlin ignored him in favor of checking Gwaine over. Pulse regular, breathing labored. No obvious wounds. "Help me with his armor," he ordered. "Do you know what was done to him?"

Percival answered uneasily. "No. He said he'd failed. He hasn't woken since."

Merlin nodded and continued his examination. Once Gwaine was out of enough armor that Merlin had access to everywhere he needed, he said, "I'll need water. There's a stream nearby; fetch enough to fill a pot."

Percival rose and moved swiftly to follow directions. Merlin waited. Once he was out of earshot, he turned to Arthur. 

"I suppose I could ask you to build up the fire, but I don't really need it." He turned back to Gwaine and whispered a word, the quick vision that allowed him to see magic in the body. Gwaine glowed an unhealthy black. Merlin hissed. He knelt close and incanted a string of spells, linked together to wash the black magic from Gwaine and heal his mind. When he blinked his eyes clear, Arthur stood several feet closer, turned to watch for Percival's return. 

"Good news," he said to Arthur, rising to his feet. And his magic really had returned in full; he didn't feel at all woozy. It was something of a relief. Percival returned as swiftly as he could without spilling. "Excellent," Merlin said. "Percival, if you build the fire up and get that boiling, I should be able to get the herbs we need. Moving him won't hurt." He clapped a hand to Percival's broad shoulder. "You did the right thing."

Merlin strode off into the forest. Some fennelwort wouldn't hurt anything. His lips quirked up as he heard Percival ask behind him, "Shouldn't someone go with him?"

**

As glad as Arthur was to hear that Gwaine was physically healed, Merlin's whispered explanation about spirits made him somewhat uneasy. The idea that Gwaine was willing himself to die because he believed he'd failed Arthur downright unnerved Arthur. What sort of speech brought a man back from his death?

Arthur had to try.

"Gwaine. Wake up." He gripped the man's shoulder, just as he would if he were waking him for watch duty. "Camelot needs you." There was no response. "You haven't failed me. You brought Morgana straight to her death." Gwaine's breathing seemed a little lighter. "Wake up. We're still deep in Saxon territory; we need all the men we can get." Arthur hesitated. This was a bit of a low blow, but- "Merlin's useless with a sword and I can't guard him all the time on my own." Completely untrue, on both counts, but it did the job. Gwaine frowned and blinked awake.

"He's up!"Arthur called. He helped Gwaine sit. "Good man."

**

Gwen stared out the window, lost as she had been so often over the last few days. She couldn't breathe right around the grief and hope that filled her breast. Five days of waiting, of trying to carry on as though all were well. A clatter of horses drew her attention to the courtyard below. She knew better than to get her hopes up. 

No.

But. Yes. There was no mistaking them-

Gwen whirled before she knew what she was doing and raced for the door, running down the halls and stairs full-tilt, heedless of anyone else. She arrived at the doors to the main hall panting, tore them open, and nearly knocked Arthur over.

"Arthur." Over his shoulder, she saw Merlin grinning, and knew he understood exactly how she felt. She looked Arthur over carefully. There was no blood or bandages, and he held himself without the careful stiffness of a wound. Merlin must have healed it.

Arthur held out his arms for her and Gwen pressed herself into them. As much as they normally keep their affections private, Gwen can't help but press a swift kiss to Arthur's lips. She hated the thought of what it did to Merlin, mostly. When she drew back, there was something different in the way Merlin looked at her, less hurt and more curious. 

Gwen released Arthur and turned to Merlin. "Merlin," she said, taking both his hands in hers. She wanted to embrace him as she had Arthur. She restrained herself to a squeeze. "You did it. You brought him back." Merlin ducked his head, a familiar embarrassed shuffle of that's-just-what-I-do. "Thank you," Gwen said.

Merlin looked up at her. The flash of their eyes meeting granted Gwen a look at Merlin's quick smile. She held on to him a moment more, until grooms had both their horses in hand. Gwen didn't want to lose Merlin's company just yet.

She hooked an arm through Arthur's. "Anything urgent?" Arthur slid a sideways look at her and shook his head. "Good," she said firmly. "We can take an hour then." She drew him into motion, gesturing for Merlin to come with them. Gwen didn't miss either the subtle tensing before Merlin began following or the flare of heat in Arthur's gaze. As much as she did want to tumble him into bed, there were more important things. 

"We'll be just a moment," she told Arthur when they reached their rooms, and shut the door in his face.

"Gwen?"

Gwen bit her lip at the plaintive tone coming through the door. "Just a moment." She dragged Merlin, whose face was lit with surprise and amusement, a few steps down the corridor. "Gaius told me."

Merlin blinked at her. Gwen sighed internally. Of course it would take more than that.

"I was with Gaius when the sorcerer joined the battle on our side. He knew who it was. And then, he told me not to send anyone out after you and Arthur. I asked him- I begged him to tell me if _I_ knew the sorcerer. And he said I did. Merlin..."

Merlin watched her with bright, uncertain eyes.

Gwen smiled slowly, letting her awe color it. "Merlin, you really?"

Merlin matched her, his nod all she needed.

"You saved him," Gwen whispered. "Does he know? About-"

Merlin let out the barest breath of a laugh. "Yes. I told him."

Gwen laughed, full of excitement, and grabbed Merlin again to bring him into their rooms. "Arthur!" she called, "while you were gone, Gaius told me-"

**

Merlin was somewhere between surprised and relieved when Arthur kept him close that evening. Arthur's unabashed handisness in the hour Gwen stole for them earlier left Merlin blushing like a boy. The heavy, hot stare he got as soon as they'd finished dinner was no better. 

"Oh." Gwen tilted her head and looked between the two of them. Merlin felt himself go scarlet. "Arthur, did you finally-?"

Arthur shot her wicked little smile. "Merlin wouldn't believe me, Gwen. Will you please tell him I am allowed to do whatever I please with him?"

Gwen shook her head. "Oh Merlin, when has Arthur ever been able to lie to you?"

"Hey!"

Merlin laughed, both at Gwen's unexpected response and at Arthur's entirely predictable protest. "That's true," he said, sliding a smirk toward Arthur. Gwen's smile was conspiratorial. "You really don't mind? It's just-" He raised a self-conscious hand to his face. Oh, damn, he was going to be stuck this shade of red. "I can't imagine being able to have Arthur to myself and being willing to share him."

Merlin couldn't bring himself to watch Arthur's reaction. Gwen just gave him a serious but solemn smile. "Merlin, I love Arthur dearly. And he is never more happy than when he is with you, or when he's coming from having spent time with you." She paused, a mischievous glimmer entering her gaze. "I suspect I've even gotten some fantastic sex-"

"Gwen!"

Merlin squawked over Arthur's protest, hands coming up too late to cover his ears. At least Arthur seemed just as outraged. Arthur didn't say anything further, though. Instead, he took three quick steps and captured Merlin by the back of the neck before bringing him into a kiss.

Arthur's face was beautiful like this, his eyelashes disappearing as he closed his eyes. The candlelight cast his face in broad planes of gold and shadow. Merlin's hand drifted up to weave into his hair. He sank into the lush feel of the kiss. Merlin's other hand settled between them, against Arthur's heart, steady as a drumbeat but quickening. The taste of mead traded lazily between their lips. The heat of embarrassment cooled. Merlin relaxed against Arthur, pressing forward to play his tongue into Arthur's mouth. Arthur responded in kind. A slow flush of another sort of warmth worked through him. Arthur drew back, eyes opening.

"Goodnight, Merlin."

Merlin blinked. If Arthur had sounded even a little mocking, Merlin would have hit him. But he didn't, damn him. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut and blew out a wry breath. He cleared his throat and stepped back.

"Goodnight Arthur. Gwen."

"Goodnight Merlin," Gwen chirped. She sounded a breath from laughter. Merlin wisely didn't look at her and left before he could do something stupid.

Behind him, he heard Gwen squeal as Arthur swept her off her feet. Merlin's heart twisted oddly in his chest. He swallowed. It might not be long before it was him in Arthur's chambers. It was a bizarre thought, tinted with gratitude. Gwen was always the most generous of them all.

**

Gwen propped her feet on the spare chair she'd dragged over to the fire and yawned in content. She wore rather less clothing than was strictly appropriate in front of Merlin, but he'd seen her in less. Also, they’d had a very clarifying conversation the other day. She wasn't terribly surprised to learn that, in this, as in all else, Arthur was the center of Merlin's world. They were always each other's grand love story. She was happy with as much of Arthur as she had. 

"That doesn't even make sense," Arthur declared from the bed. Merlin was regaling them with another tale of his magical deeds in Camelot over the years. Gwen lost track of the tale during the increasingly lengthy pauses where Arthur attempted to distract Merlin with kissing and wandering hands.

"Deflected-," Merlin said. "Mmf." Gwen rolled her eyes. Really, they were ridiculous. Four nights of this, with Merlin wandering off looking increasingly ruffled and Arthur taking Gwen to bed with more passion than he'd had since the weeks after their marriage. Behind her, Merlin whined. She twisted to look. Arthur had Merlin laid full out under him. His mouth was bent to Merlin's neck, hands pinning Merlin's to the bed. Merlin's head was tilted back to expose his neck to Arthur. 

Gwen couldn't help but laugh, a little flustered. "Would you like some privacy?"

Arthur's head popped up. He sent her a lascivious look. "Yes."

Gwen blinked. She'd had Arthur to herself for several nights. Merlin licked his lips and looked between her and Arthur. "Yes," he agreed.

Gwen cleared her throat and tried not to smirk as she rose. "I'll be in the Queen's Chambers," she said, and let herself out.

**

Despite quite a bit of experience, having Merlin under him left Arthur at a loss. His neck was bare and mottled red from Arthur's mouth. The clean arch of it made Arthur's chest ache. He wanted to take Merlin apart piece by piece.

"Yes?" He lowered his face to rub his cheek softly against Merlin's.

"Yes," Merlin whispered back. 

Arthur nipped his ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth. Merlin's breath caught. Warmth flushed through him. Merlin was here now, his. He licked down the tendons of Merlin's neck, brushed kisses over his pulse. Then he returned to kiss Merlin's stubborn chin, the places on his cheeks where he dimpled when he smiled. His brow, softly over his closed eyelids. Arthur ran fingers and lips over Merlin's high, gorgeous cheekbones. At last, responding to the murmur in Merlin's voice, he came to his lips, teasing before he surged forward.

Merlin shifted restlessly beneath him, hands fluttering from his hips to his arms to his back. There they stayed, not quite pulling Arthur down but making sure Arthur knew Merlin wanted him closer. Arthur's heart turned over. This, this was Merlin. Never demanding when it came to something he needed, even when he'd earned it a thousand times over. Always just there, lingering at the edges of Arthur's attention, quietly hinting. For Arthur, he would be loud and demanding, take foolish risks, but never for himself. 

He wanted Merlin wrecked with want. More than that, though, he wanted to give Merlin whatever he wanted.

"Anything," he whispered into Merlin's mouth, and dropped his weight down, thigh firmly between Merlin's legs. Merlin choked out a gasp, hips snapping up into the pressure. Arthur kissed him again, hot and fierce.

"Clothes," Merlin said, breaking away. And yes, Arthur wanted Merlin's skin. He levered himself up and watched as Merlin tore off his shirt. He kicked his boots, socks, and breeches off. Arthur stared at where braes where doing exactly nothing to conceal Merlin's erection before they, too, were taken off. He startled when Merlin reached over to pull him out of his own undershirt. 

Merlin slid to the floor to unlace Arthur's boots. "I swear to the gods, Arthur, if you make a joke right now I will _bite_ the first time I do this properly."

Arthur choked down anything he wanted to say, breathing heavily through the image of Merlin naked at his feet. Merlin rose to unlace his breeches, a small smile on his lips. He flicked his eyes up to Arthur's and then down again.

"You'll have to get a new manservant," Merlin said. "I cannot possibly do this without taking you to bed."

Arthur rolled his eyes through the clench in his heart. "Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. There's no way you'd let anyone else this near me."

Merlin's fingers stilled. "That is....lamentably true."

And then they were naked and Arthur guided Merlin back down on the bed. Merlin settled eagerly. Arthur paused only a moment to take Merlin in, the high flush on his face and every part of him bare and visible for Arthur. Then he leaned down to claim Merlin, first with a kiss, then with demanding touches. He touched everywhere. All the places he had touched before, arms and shoulders and the back of the neck, became new again. Everywhere he'd half-dreamed of and denied himself, Merlin's ridiculous skinny chest, the hollows of his hips, the long length of his thighs, called him. Arthur touched them all, his mouth trailing behind his hands. Merlin responded with wet gasps, like his skin had been a desert and he was drinking in Arthur's touches. At last, Arthur made his way back up Merlin's body and settled atop him.

"Whatever you want, Merlin," he whispered into the space between them. "Tell me what you want."

"You." Merlin's eyes were steady on him as he spoke, but there was a hint of fear in them, too. "I just....want you, Arthur."

"You have me." Arthur ached, wondering at all the long years of concealed yearning. Merlin was by far the stronger of them both. He stroked his thumb over Merlin's cheek, the gesture more tender than he used with Merlin. "Merlin," and now his voice was husky, "you have me, I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

Merlin's eyes glimmered gold. Not the full gold they turned when he cast a spell, just a hint around the edges. Arthur smiled and ducked his head to kiss Merlin. 

"What are you thinking," Arthur said, "that makes your eyes turns gold?" 

His care in keeping the question light was rewarded when Merlin looked only startled instead of guilty. "Ah. Er. Um."

Arthur smirked. "There's not going to be a tavern anywhere in this explanation, is there?"

Merlin laughed and smacked him on the arm. "Prat. No." He paused. "I was thinking about the way oaths work, in magic. The way they can be bound."

Arthur sobered and took another kiss. "I meant it. I'm right here."

Merlin shivered. "I want you. I want you in me."

Arthur stilled. "I haven't done that." He breathed out slowly. "Not in a long time, and even then, not- often." Once. He'd dared try it once, when he was a boy and the squires were all horsing around. 

Mischief sparked in Merlin's eyes. "Don't worry, I've done it lots. And not so long ago, either." Arthur felt a flash of jealousy, but it was drowned out by Merlin's, "Roll over."

Arthur quirked an eyebrow. "Are we talking about you doing the- because, then I haven't ever, er." And now he was the one stumbling over his words, exactly like he was a boy again. 

Merlin smiled cheerfully as he prodded Arthur over onto his back. Arthur went reluctantly. "Don't worry, I like getting buggered." Arthur's breath caught at the lewd words. Merlin leaned forward and fished under Arthur's pillow. Arthur stiffened when Merlin pulled the flask of oil out. Merlin snorted at him. "Just who, exactly, did you think was keeping this filled all these years, sire?"

Arthur flushed. Merlin settled astride him. Arthur licked his lips, getting a clear image of just how this was going to work. He plucked the flask from Merlin's hand and thumbed it open. With his other hand, he urged Merlin up, until he was over Arthur's chest. Arthur spilled the oil over two fingers, rubbing them to get them slick. He reached for Merlin.

"Tell me if it's too much."

Merlin nodded rapidly in agreement, but the bob of his Adam's apple and the thickness of his cock told the tale of how much he wanted this. He shifted, knelt up a little to give Arthur more room to work. Arthur trailed a finger back to find his tight furl. Merlin clenched and loosened against the pad of his finger, mouth falling open with desire. Arthur's cock tightened in response.

He slid a finger in, not too slow, but not rushed either. Merlin whined for it. Arthur's memory of how smooth and slick this was had dimmed. He pushed his finger in and out, over-heating with the feel of it. Merlin flexed into him. Arthur worked him open with two fingers, quicker now. Merlin writhed.

"Curl," he said nonsensically. "Curl your-" Only years of deciphering Merlin's rambling allowed him to untangle his meaning. Obediently, he curled his fingers slightly within Merlin. "Yes, yes." Merlin moaned. "There, like that-"

Arthur watched in lust-addled amazement as Merlin rutted against him. He thought he might expire from the beauty of it. "Merlin," he pleaded.

"Yes, fine, enough," Merlin gasped. Arthur took up the oil again. Merlin snatched it from him, and it took Arthur a long moment to realize he'd done it with magic. If the busy way he was covering his palm in the oil was any indication, Merlin didn't even seem to realize it.

He didn't have any more time to contemplate it. Merlin walked backwards on his knees until he was over Arthur's cock. The firm grasp on his flesh, after minutes of nothing, left him gasping. Merlin stroked until a needy groan forced its way from behind clenched teeth. His smile was smug and hot as he lowered himself onto Arthur.

Arthur dug his hands into the bedsheets and fought not to move. His vision tunneled. Merlin's hips met his and Arthur breathed out heavily. Everything snapped back into place. With a grunt, Arthur tried to force his hips up. He was in Merlin as deep as he could go and he wanted to move. Merlin gave him a lazy smile and shifted into the thrust. He worked himself on Arthur's cock, bearing down until Arthur thrashed. 

Merlin looked boneless as he moved. His eyes were dark with arousal, his expression intent. Arthur scrambled to follow his lead, no hesitation in his mind that it was Merlin leading this dance. Their bodies were in harmony, as if all those years of moving around each other had trained them in how to move with each other as well. Arthur got his hand on Merlin's thigh, petting at the flex of muscles under the skin. His hand fell away after a moment, the strain too much in this position. Merlin sped up in increments, until he rode Arthur hard. He shifted forward a little and cried out. Arthur hissed. The hot clench of him almost sent Arthur over, but he was determined to see this through. Every movement sent desperate noises pouring out of Merlin's lips, and his hand was finally on his cock now, tight and fast on the long, beautiful length of it. Arthur wanted to touch him there, to be the one controlling the pace and wrenching noise from Merlin. Next time, he would. He opened his mouth to say so and choked on the words. A tidal wave swept him, starting in his toes and clenching the muscles in his thighs and arms, cresting at Merlin's hungry, "come on." Arthur threw back his head and roared, body aflame as he came so hard his vision went dark. Wet heat on his belly matched Merlin's rising cry and tight grip. Arthur screwed up into him, a last burst leaving him wrung out and weak. 

There was a shiver of movement, Merlin sliding off of him a flopping down beside him. Arthur slit his eyes open and rolled to his side. He brought a hand up, tracing the line of a cheek, the flutter of Merlin's eyelashes, the arch of his brow. Merlin sighed softly, content. Satisfied, Arthur pulled him close and slung an arm over him. He drifted off to the feel of Merlin's heart beating next to his, alive and close and precious, all the barriers gone between them at last.


End file.
